The present invention relates to a new cultivar of seashore dropseed (Sporobolus virginicus) that is particularly suited as a turf grass for recreational fields and golf courses. The new cultivar of the present invention is herein referred to by its cultivar name xe2x80x98BT-1xe2x80x99.
The xe2x80x98BT-1xe2x80x99 cultivar is a low growing halophytic grass spreading by rhizomes and stolons. The grass is particularly well suited for use on golf courses in all areas, including tees mowed to xc2xd inch, fairways and roughs mowed to xc2xd to 2 inches, and for putting greens mowed to {fraction (3/16)} inch. It also suitable for grass tennis courts, lawn bowling lawns and athletic fields, or any other area where a fine textured, low growing turf with superior salt tolerance is desired.